1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a fire-extinguishing agent suitably used for a throw-type fire extinguisher and to a throw-type fire extinguisher that uses the fire-extinguishing agent manufactured by this manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire-extinguishing agents are composed of various compositions. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-37901, urea, sodium chloride, anhydrous sodium carbonate, ammonium sulfate, and other components are used.
Although the various compositions included in the fire-extinguishing agents are disclosed, the know-how to manufacture these agents is generally not disclosed.
Japanese Patent No. 4437053 discloses a fire-extinguishing agent prepared as a solution of sodium chloride, diammonium hydrogen phosphate, and ammonium bicarbonate.
Japanese Patent No. 3081531, for example, discloses a throw-type fire extinguisher in which an impact-breakable container having a shape and weight suitable for throwing is charged with a fire-extinguishing agent in an amount suitable for initial fire extinguishing.
The heat of a fire causes the fire-extinguishing agent to emit carbon dioxide gas and ammonia gas for extinguishing the fire. However, a high-temperature environment such as the environment of a kitchen can also cause carbon dioxide gas and ammonia gas to be generated, and this can result in an increase in the internal pressure of the resin container or the fire extinguisher. Therefore, the resin container and other parts must have strength enough to resist the increased internal pressure.
In case of fire, the throw-type fire extinguisher is thrown into the source of the fire to break the container so that the fire-extinguishing agent is dispersed. However, if the strength of the container is increased to resist the increase in internal pressure at high temperature, there is the problem in that the container is less likely to break when thrown into the source of a fire and much less likely to break if the source of the fire is a soft material such as a sofa or clothes.
The throw-type fire extinguisher must be thrown from a position close to the source of a fire. However, if it is dangerous to approach the flames, the fire extinguisher must be thrown from a position away from the source of the fire. A conventional throw-type fire extinguisher has a weight of approximately 1 kg. Therefore, when a person with normal physical strength throws such a throw-type fire extinguisher from a position away from the source of a fire, it may not reach the source of the fire, and a sufficient fire extinguishing effect may not be obtained.